dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Rip's Spreadsheet
Greetings, all! I'm new here, but have enjoyed and appreciated the information on this site, as I've been enthralled by the DWL game. I understand this site is a work in progress, particularly as the game itself is still evolving rapidly. Anyhow, I've been trying to assess the game on my own and have created a spreadsheet which helps me keep track of character stats, time fragments, teams, etc. My spreadsheet is also still a work in progress, but I'd be happy to share it here once I get it to a usable state. Basically, I have the xlsx broken down into the following tabs: *'TARDIS' - where I enter new characters (companions and Doctors) dropped, along with their stars, levels, stats, and "abilities". I also keep track of time fragments on this tab, and it gives me the character's rank, info on their stats (high/low for their color), and shows me which characters could be leveled-up (based on time fragments droped, along with the best option to level). *'Characters' - groups characters by their color, reflects information from the TARDIS tab, and allows me to specify which characters are on which of my five teams *'Teams' - shows me the characters on each team, along with their stats, and ranks each team by the rank of their characters. This also has a "current team" spot, a "work area" to try to determine the Doctor's stats (which is not entirely based on the rest of the team, from what I can tell). My latest goal is to create a "Dream Team" table to suggest the best team by character ranks. A future option I'll probably look at in the future is the ability to base that "Dream Team" on the time fragments shown for each episode. *'Episodes' - lists all of the episodes by season (7, 6, Advent, and Fan), along with the potential drops and the "potential" time fragments. Much of this information came from here... and another site. There are indications of which episodes would be potentially good to play for needed fragments, and Doctors and Companions also change color to indicate if you've played the episode and whether they've dropped. I haven't spent time to do anything about costumes, as I haven't seen an indication that they actually modify the character stats/abilities. *'Tips' - just some tips I picked up from various places (including here, tiny rebel, etc.) I never played Pokemon (was more of a M:TG player in the day), but found info like that useful. *'Foe's - mainly just a few icon grabs to indicate enemy abilities. This makes more sense to flesh out on this wiki *'Advent' - just something I included for myself from her The spreadsheet is around 10Mb right now (mainly due to formulas like vlookups, offsets, and a LOT of conditional formatting), so I don't think it's really feasible to simple share it. In addition, to be honest, I've designed it for my own use; I know how to use it: what to add where, first, so as not to break the formulas. However, I'd like to know if any admins/regulars here would be interested in taking a look at what I've put together so far; experience with various Excel formulas would be best for this review. Be advised that I'm not a fan of pivot tables or the like: I've built this off the basic Excel formulas without macros. In other words, I've done nothing to make this "user friendly" in regard to those that don't know Excel, and don't want to spend the time to put in help or macros to make it usable for an Excel noob; I'd rather spend time coding the formulas to give me more info about the game :) Anyhow, if there's any interest in looking at the spreadsheet, and possibly helping to make it more useful... or even coding it for more online users, I'd be happy to hear from you. edit I've uploaded screencaps of the first four tabs I mentioned (TARDIS, Characters, Teams, and Episodes), which you should be able to view via the Photo option here. /edit Thanks, Rip Nice spreadsheet, it can be quite useful here. Also, to sign your posts just click the signature button up there or put four tildes. Trenzalore456 (talk) 16:56, February 1, 2014 (UTC)